The Hope, The Bread
by AnonymouslyGoodFire
Summary: One-Shot of the bread scene. Peeta's POV. My first story, so please, review! Feedback is very much needed!


"Hey, Peet, wait up!" I heard her call. I smiled, slowing down and laughing a bit. When she caught up, she rested her arm on my shoulder as we walked together. She was always making fun of my height. I rolled my eyes and looked up at her. "Can I help you? I mean, me, not my body because I'm not a stool or an arm rest." She continued smiling and ignored my comment. "Someday I'll grow.." I couldn't help but pout, still smiling, though. I know this smile would probably fade when I got home. "So, how's the witch? Damien? Rye?" She knew how we were, she was over just yesterday. Well, that's Delly for you. She talks and talks like she hasn't seen you in forever. "They're dead. Yeah. Those were clones you saw yesterday." She punched my arm and I laughed. "So.." she smirked. Oh no, not the smirk..

"I saw you and Miss Everdeen earlier.." her voice trailed off.. "And Natalie but she isn't important." "And why is Katniss?" "You know why, doofus." I blushed. Delly was always so nice and kind to everyone. Except for me. We were best friends and I loved her just the way she was. Although she just loved teasing me. I didn't really want to think about Katniss.. Which was really unusual. But when I saw her today, she was very skinny.. She always was, but something was different. Her eyes had dark circles around them but that was normal sometimes too. Her stare, that was it. She was shaking, and looking around, she looked scared. But it wasn't any of my business, and at the moment it was strictly forbidden not to talk about something other than what we were working on. "Shut up, we were just paired up." I replied. "Yeah, I know, but you wish it was more! I've heard you talk in your sleep.." My eyes went wide. My brothers often repeated the things I said in my sleep to make fun of me. By now I'm sure my face was blood red. "Shut up Dells Bells!" She glared at me. I started to run. "I'll get you Mellark!" I heard her yell, she wanted it to sound menacing. But I heard the laughter. "Never!" I yelled back. I felt my hair going back against the wind, it felt really good. I felt somewhat free. It was a fantastic feeling. I ran past the old bakery, never wanting to go back there again, never wanting to hear my brothers teasing voices or my witch of a mothers yell again. I continued running until I reached the big rocks. They were just some old, huge rocks that I liked to sit on and hide in. It my hideout and escape. It was big, in the little hole in the middle. I was a lot smaller than most of the merchants, I could easily fit in there with a book or something and hide from my brothers.

I turned around, panting hard. Delly was catching up. I didn't care. She continued running, not even stopping. She was running right for me. "No!" I half yelled half laughed as I fell backwards onto the cold hard stone of the rock and she slammed into me, her on top of me, also panting. We were laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe, and I didn't even care. She was against my ribs, making it harder for me to breathe then it was for her, but I didn't mind, she wasn't that heavy. We were both a little chubby, but we were just born this way. We were only 11, we have plenty of time to grow, plenty of time to think things out, and be 'free'. Next year it was possible for us to get reaped but I didn't want to worry about that, our chances were slim. I looked up to see the dark gray-blue clouds coming in, and as if on cue a loud boom roared, seeming to shake the rocks. Delly looked up, and I looked up at her face. She was really pretty. Her eyes looked more of a gray than a blue right now, and they were very different from mine. They were more sharp, they told a different story. Her hair was a shiny but dull and a pretty white blonde. She looked down to see me looking at her. "Something on my face, baker boy?" "Nope. Just looking at the clouds." I lied, grinning. She rolled her eyes and got up. I got up too and let her get on my back, before running to her home. "Bye Peets! Thanks for the ride." She laughed. "Bye, Dells." I said, walking toward the bakery which wasn't far at all.

When I got home, I just hoped today would be one of those days where I just did my work and kept to myself. But those only happened a few times a week, I didn't expect it to be good for me now. I pulled open the door and walked inside, seeing my brothers at the table already, grinning as they talked. Damien looked up. "Hey, Peets. I would ask about your day but then again I don't really care." Rye howled with laughter. Rye was supposed to be moving out soon, but definitely not soon enough. I decided to be bold, not taking their crap today. "God, shut up. What makes you think I want to tell an ugly monkey about my day anyways? You're 17 and 21, act your age, I'm more of man than you guys will ever be!" I yelled. This made them laugh harder. "You wont have time to grow up and be half the man we are if you keep talking to me like that. I'll punch the little brain you have out of your skull." I ignored their stupid comment and walked upstairs.

_ Why me? _I thought to myself. _Why me? Why me? __**Why me?**_ I know my life isn't that bad, but it is. The people of the Seam were starving and poor, but they had a better family, and that's all I wanted. I remember what first made me notice Katniss. Her family. She had a father who loved her and filled the district with music, everyone at the Hob respected him and he was an amazing hunter. Her mom was beautiful and always smiling, but no one could blame her. She had two beautiful girls who were always smiling and singing. They protected each other. My mother hated me, because I looked like my dad. My dad and Katniss's mom looked alike, and I guess I reminded her of her. My mom knew she was the second option, and she took it out on me. The weakest, smallest, and ugliest of her children. The pigs I had to call my brothers would laugh if I was being attacked or dying or whatever, protecting me would be the last thing they'd do. My father, yes, he loves me. And I love him. I love all of my family, they just prefer me to be out of the way. And I try to gladly comply.

...

I wake up, rubbing my eyes. The last thing I remember was ignoring my brothers and laying down under the bunk bed with a blanket. I yawn, wondering what time it is. Woah, what time is it?! I quickly hurry out of under the bed and see that it's 4:30 and almost pitch black outside. _They'll be home soon, _is the only thought in mind right now. I quickly walk downstairs and throw on an old apron, sitting at the table and making some dough. I barely notice my brothers are still there, but their quiet laughter draws my attention. "What?" I ask, looking up. "Nothing. Oh, nothing." I just glare at him. What did he do? Something that will get me in so much trouble.. I didn't want to think about it. There was pretty much nothing they hadn't done before. As I was about to reach out for some flour he took a handful and threw it at my face. I just closed my eyes immediately and puffed out my cheeks, coughing it away. "Not. Funny."

They both started laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Ha ha. I twisted up the bread and started putting random ingredients in it before putting it on a pan and stuffing it in the oven, just as mom came home..

"No! That stupid boy, he never does anything! Like the others are any better! Why did we have to raise some pigs?! It's your fault! You babied them too much and now they'll never grow any balls! Ugh! Spending the day out was really no better then being locked up with them, Dan.."

That was my mother, never grateful. She wasn't always like this, but sometimes. I went back to the table, kneading my dough and swallowing hard.

"Alright, Judith, alright. The boys will be fine, they have plenty of genitals.." My father sighed and I almost laughed a little. I heard him mumble, "Next time we'll lock you up with the real pigs.."

"What was that?!" she snapped. "Nothing, honey buns."

I hoped she knew none of us liked her either.. Sometimes, she was alright. Never nice, though. She liked Damien the best because she knew he slept around and wouldn't go near Seam girls. She was proud of Rye for getting married soon to a merchant girl. And she didn't like me because she knew I usually liked the Seam girls, thanks to my brothers. She walked by and observed our work, I could tell she was behind me. She surprisingly walked away and I sighed in relief, continuing to just play around with the dough. My father walked up to us and whispered, "Ignore her, it's been a horrible day. Mostly for me, at least." before following her to the living room.

About 20 minutes had passed and I was bored out of my mind. I just wanted today to fast forward. I wanted to go to school tomorrow. At least my mother was quiet. And once again, as if on cute, I heard a door slam and some yelling. She came back inside mumbling things like "Seam slut.. God, why can't people control their animals.." I got up. What happened? Someone had just seen my witch of a mother. Who? Was it one of those teen girls usually around Cray? I snuck to the living room and looked out the window. Katniss was sitting outside in the pouring rain, under the stupid old tree dogs usually sleep under. My mother always yelled at the dogs too. "Peeta!" I heard my mother scream. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Go help Damien cook and make yourself useful for once!" I nodded and walked back to the kitchen, and saw Rye pulling the bread out. He turned on the stove and tossed the bread into the flames, trying to make it look like an accident, but what idiot touches burning hot bread that came out of the oven? At least I was used to burning myself and it barely stung.

She knew it was deliberate and came over and gave me a hard slap on my face, right near my eye. I was used to this too but it hurt a lot more than a burn. I knew I would have a bruise, but that was normal. Skipping school because of cuts and injuries or just having people question them. I brought my hand to my cheek and avoided looking at her face. "Now you're going to go in the rain and throw the damn bread at the pigs, understand me?" I nodded. "Good!" she yelled and pushed the loaves into my hands. I walked outside and looked at the pigs, I felt bad for them too being in the rain, but then again they also hated me. They tried to tackle me every time I went near them. I walked outside and started breaking it up, tossing it at the fat pigs. They'd live forever if we didn't kill them ourselves. I didn't want to turn and see the beautiful little girl sitting hopeless in the rain like that again. I didn't want to see anyone like that, ever. I looking inside to see if my mother was watching, and she wasn't. I threw them at her without looking and quickly went back inside, soaking part of the floor.

"You better get upstairs before.." Rye started, but looked away hearing footsteps. It was my father and he sighed as he walked over to me. "Go upstairs and get changed before your mom sees, I'll clean up the mess." "Umm, Okay, thanks dad.." and I quickly ran up the stairs.

How can people be so cruel? If it was Laney or Delly or some other merchant out there she wouldn't have yelled and flipped out, she would have just called their parents. What was so wrong with the Seam or Katniss or Natalie or anyone? Nothing, and it really hurts seeing people treated like that. Can't we all just get along? _That would be a perfect world, and perfect doesn't exist, stupid, _I had to remind myself. I pulled on a clean shirt and went back under the bed, falling asleep and actually dreading the next day for once.


End file.
